


A Fuck Ton Of Snow

by anyrei, tfw_cas



Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, Snowed In, surprise blow job for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: On a case in a forest, Cas and Dean get snowed in, in a hut. At least there is a fireplace and a soft fur lying on the ground in front of it.If you read this anywhere that is not ao3 this content was stolen without the author's consent! Pls don't support thieves! Read this on ao3!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558915
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	A Fuck Ton Of Snow

**Day 6: A Fuck Ton Of Snow**

_ Son of a bitch.  _ It just kept snowing and snowing, and Dean couldn’t even look out of the window anymore. Everything was white. He had tried to open the door earlier, but snow had fallen from the roof of the small cabin in the woods and had barricaded them in.

Them being Cas and him. Earlier, they had chased down and ganked a Japanese snow ghost that had killed a dozen people. Cas was nearly human, due to his loss of grace, and was freezing just as much as Dean when they had found the hut on their way back. The snow storm had gotten too strong and the visibility was zero so they had decided to wait it out in the cabin.

Dean had managed to jimmy the lock and let them inside, and to their luck the little place came with a fireplace and a bear fur rug right in front of it. 

That’s where Cas was sitting at that very moment, holding his hands toward the crackling fire. His hair was wet from the snow and he had pulled off his trench coat that had been totally inappropriate to wear in this weather. He was sitting in only his white shirt and suit pants, his socks also lying on top of his trench coat. Probably drying. 

Cas turned around to him with a pained expression. “Is there a blanket somewhere?”

“Fuck if I know.” Dean shrugged, but then felt bad at the sight of the crestfallen expression on Cas’s face. “I’ll take a look around; there might be one somewhere,” he added, going over to the cupboard in the corner of the room and opening it. 

_ Nope _ ,  _ just cobwebs and spiders _ . He would have to look elsewhere.

In the tiny bedroom leading off from the living room was a closet, containing… more cobwebs and spiders… ugh. But there were also a couple of boxes. Lifting the lid of the first one he found a cowboy hat, and it didn’t look like it had ever been worn. It was too much to resist, and Dean put it on, checking his reflection in the dusty, cracked mirror.

_ Yeehaw _ !

This was no time for dress up, Dean admonished himself, as he opened the other box. It was full of Christmas decorations and a Santa hat, and then he had a truly ridiculous idea. Maybe he could take Cas’s mind off how cold he was, in a different way.

He took the hat off his head and wound a string of Christmas lights around it, then put it back on his head and strode back into the living room, with the Santa hat in his hand.

“Howdy, pardner,” he said, tipping his hat. “I didn’t find a blanket, but I did find these.” 

Cas tilted his head, a soft smile playing around his lips. "I'm not sure how this will help, but I'll take it."

“Awesome,” Dean laughed. “I read somewhere that you use most of your body heat through your head, so a hat might help.” 

He wasn’t sure how true that actually was, but it would be fun to see Cas wearing a Santa hat anyway.

Cas looked unconvinced but he grabbed the hat anyway, his fingers brushing over Dean's. He looked up at Dean from where he was sitting on the soft fur, his blue eyes intense and not wavering as he pulled the hat over his head. There was a little bell at the tip of the hat, that jingled lightly when Cas moved his head. "It's warm, but the rest of me still feels cold. It's very uncomfortable." 

Well… wasn’t that just the invitation Dean had been waiting for? He would be lying if he said he hadn’t ever fantasised about being stuck somewhere with Cas, and having to comfort him in some way. He sat on the floor next to Cas and shuffled closer, until their knees were touching.

“There are other ways to get warm too.” He stared into Cas’s eyes and waited to see how he would react to that.

Cas gave him a long look, his expression not giving away anything. It looked like he wanted to say something before his expression turned insecure and he murmured, "W-what did you have in mind?"

“Sharing body warmth. I watched this movie once with Tom Berenger. He was stuck in the snow with… someone else,” he couldn’t remember who the other person was, because Tom Berenger had his shirt off, “and they warmed each other up. Skin to skin.”

Dean could have sworn he heard Cas's breathing hitch with the suggestion. "Um, I see. I should... my shirt is wet anyway," he replied quietly before he loosened his tie and pulled it out of the collar.

“So is mine,” Dean said, pulling his flannel shirt off without thinking. He hoped Cas wouldn’t check, because it wasn’t really wet at all.

Meanwhile Cas had finished unbuttoning his own shirt, slipping out of the sleeves. His body was tanned and toned. Like the body of a runner or swimmer. All hard and lean lines; the hipbones that peeked out of his pants that were to die for, and fuck... his tattoo... Dean had almost forgotten about that. "What... now?" Cas asked carefully as he spread his shirt out next to his coat and socks to dry.

Dean felt the need to lick his suddenly too dry lips, and he quickly removed his t-shirt, before placing the cowboy hat back on his head. “Um… we need to get close; our bodies have to be touching. Lying down would be best, I think.”

This was suddenly becoming very real, and Dean could feel himself trembling slightly in anticipation.

Cas braced himself on his elbow as he laid down in front of Dean, giving Dean an expectant look through thick lashes. "What about our pants? Do we need to remove them too?"

“Sure!” Dean replied, probably a little too enthusiastically. He stood back up, and slipped out of his pants, before sitting back down again next to Cas.

Cas didn't get up. He just opened his pants and shimmied out of them before kicking them away. He was wearing white boxer shorts that looked like they were too wide on him. "Should I, um, hug you? Just that we're lying down instead of standing?"

“Yeah… it’s just like a hug. A lying down hug.” Dean laid down as Cas did the same, then there was a moment where they were not quite touching, but staring into each other’s eyes. He could feel his breathing becoming more shallow, as he wrapped his arm around Cas’s torso and pulled their bodies together.

_ Fuck, that felt good _ .

He could feel Cas's hot breath against his shoulder when Cas rested his head there, a low and content sounding hum coming from his chest. "That's… nice."

“Yeah.” Dean breathed out, as his heart raced, giving him away, he was sure of it.

He could feel Cas's fingertips gently drawing lines over his back. "You were right. This was a good idea," Cas murmured, his lips gracing the sensitive skin between his shoulder and throat.

Dean could swear he was melting. The warm feeling he was getting from Cas’s body was nothing compared to the way it felt having Cas in his arms. Cas breathing on his skin. Cas touching him in a way that suddenly felt very intimate.

He tilted his head up, so that their mouths were mere millimeters apart. He was suddenly full of emotion as he croaked out the one word that meant everything to him. “Cas.” 

"Dean," Cas breathed out, his voice cracking like Dean's before. His eyes were full of questions... and hope?

Dean couldn’t hold back any longer, and he closed the gap between them, capturing Cas’s lips in a soft kiss. Cas tasted like the wind and the rain… like raw nature, and Dean wanted to taste more as he pressed harder against Cas.

Cas groaned and parted his lips, his fingertips digging into Dean's back to pull him even closer. He could feel Cas's tongue licking carefully at his lower lip, begging for entrance. 

Dean parted his lips and reveled in the sensation of Cas’s tongue in his mouth. Why hadn’t they ever done this before? Dean couldn’t think about that question too long though, because Cas had slipped his hand between them and it was travelling south. 

_ Oh yeah _ .

Cas gently bit Dean's lower lip, a soft growl accompanying his soutwards journey before his palm cupped Dean's cock over the fabric of his underwear. "Dean," Cas breathed out. "Maybe we should lose all the clothing... for warmth sharing purpose."

The situation was so intense, Dean was finding it hard to speak, but he nodded his head in agreement and pushed his hand under the waistband of Cas’s boxers. It was always more sexy undressing your lover, Dean found.

Of course he used the opportunity to grab Cas's rock hard ass before he pulled them down, enjoying the surprised groan he elicited from Cas's lips. Cas kicked his boxers away when they hanging around his knees, giving Dean a nice view of Cas's long and thick erection. 

He couldn't enjoy the view for too long because Cas instantly got to work on removing Dean's boxers. "I can't wait to touch you," Cas growled as he pulled Dean's underwear completely off and threw them somewhere behind him. 

Cas stared at Dean's dick for a moment, licking over his own lips before he looked up at Dean. "Can I... kiss you everywhere?"

“Oh god… yes please,” Dean groaned, and rolled onto his back. The stupid hat he had been wearing fell off his head, and he reached up to grab it and chuck it across the room. He hoped that even though he was no longer a cowboy, he would still get to ride something.

Cas slid over him with the elegant movement of a tiger, his gaze trained on him, never leaving Dean's eyes as he lowered his head and started to lick and kiss Dean's cock. A soft moan escaped Cas's throat as he wrapped his beautiful, plush lips around the head of his cock and swallowed him down.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out and arched his back off the floor. This felt so good, and how did Cas know how to do that? The things he was doing with his tongue… it was incredible. 

And then Cas did something that almost gave him a heart attack. He looked up at Dean with the most sassy smile (as much as he could smile with his lips around Dean's cock). The fucker knew exactly what he was doing and it was a hell of a turn on. Especially when he started to up his pace, sucking him off with ardent moans.

Dean thought he might come right then; in fact, the only thing that stopped him was the fact that Cas’s Santa hat was jingling as he bobbed his head. It was kind of a bizarre sight, but also hot as fuck.

Cas didn't stop there though. His lips let go off Dean's cock with an obscene wet pop before he dragged his tongue along Dean's shaft and down to his balls, giving them a thorough treatment with his tongue, too.

“I can’t… I can’t… Cas, I’m gonna come,” Dean moaned out, trying to hold back, but feeling that too familiar tightening sensation in his groin.

Cas let go of him and looked up innocently, with his fucking head tilt that would be the death of him. "Isn't that the goal?"

Well… when he put it like that. “Yes. Y…” The word died in Dean’s throat as Cas swallowed him down again, and he made a sound that he would swear he had never made before - something between a whine and a groan.

Cas took him in further, bobbing his head like he had a purpose, and Dean couldn’t hold back any longer. He arched his back off the floor again, and came in Cas’s mouth, trying not to choke him in his ecstasy.

Cas swallowed around his cock with a surprised groan, licking and sucking him through his high until he reluctantly let go of him, looking up at Dean with a soft smile. There was a little bit of cum on his lips and Dean watched as Cas licked it off with his clever tongue. "I learned that from the internet," Cas commented before Dean could even ask.

“Thank fuck for the internet,” Dean gasped out, trying to catch his breath. He wanted to return the favour for Cas, but he needed a moment or ten to collect himself.

“I feel much warmer now, Dean. That was a very good suggestion.” Cas murmured before he pulled Dean close, practically cuddling him on the soft fur.

Dean wanted to give a smartass reply like ‘that’s because of the hat’, but that was so not the reason. Instead, he rolled back onto his side and winked seductively, and said, “ you’re still not warm enough though. I think I need to do something about that.”

Cas gave him a quick smile. "Now that you mention it..." 

Damn, his angel really was getting the hang of innuendoes. Dean looked down at Cas's delicious, waiting cock. 

_ Well, merry christmas to me. _


End file.
